A Song Called Fate
by Slegger0404
Summary: When the cameras turn off Courtney and Duncan finally tie up the lose ends of their breakup, through song of course.


**AN: Oi oi oi k let me just give you my perspective on the whole Duncan Court deal. When they were together I loved them, I mean it was something different and they really seemed to care for one another, but Court started trying to change Duncan and I can see why he'd get fed up with that. Anywho, I never really liked Gwen and when she got owed by Court I lol'd but seriously folks I'm thinking Duncan and Gwen should have each other now. Court should move on and do better.**

"And see what'll happen next week as tensions run high on Total Drama…World Tourrrrrr!", Chris sang to the cameras extending his arms out wide. "And cut", he dragged his hand across his neck, and turned to the remaining contestants, "Well folks I'm off to my first class suite…", he looked over the tired group of teens and saw how uncomfortable they must have been, cramped up in the plane all day, "Goodnite everybody!" he shouted, waving a hand and walking to his suite.

The teens looked at one another awkwardly. Duncan was the first the move, heading over to Gwen, smiling. Courtney glared from a distance and was about to approach them, but Heather grabbed her wrist.

"Courtney, you and I need to talk", she lowered her voice and led Courtney to a more secluded part of the plane.

"What", Courtney puffed, not taking her eye off of the punk and goth.

"I know you're still upset about the whole Gwen stealing your boyfriend thing, but you've got to get your head back in the game", Heather snapped her fingers in front of Courtney's face, "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

Heather grabbed Courtney by the shoulders, forcing Courtney to look at her, "Get over it!", she almost shouted. She regained her composure, "I know you're mad, but save the drama until after the show."

"But isn't the show called total dra—"

"Whatever!", she shouted, "You can't keep sabotaging our team, I feel bad for you Courtney, but I'm not going to let you ruin our chances of winning over something this stupid."

Courtney looked into Heather's eyes, a little bit of sadness mixed in with loads of vengeance. She pushed Heather away and stomped over to her side of the hard bench they had to sleep on tonight. She took one more glance at the "couple".

"I guess they do kind of deserve each other", she thought, curling her knees up to her chest, refusing to let herself cry again. Suddenly the lights dimmed and soft music played.

"Oh come on!", Alejandro complained, tossing around on the bench, "Another song? We're not even filming!"

Chris briefly poked his head from his suite, "Contract says you gotta sing", he disappeared, slamming the door behind him.

Duncan grabbed Gwen's hands and stared into her eyes

"_I ain't for all this singing junk_

_But frankly I don't give fuc—"_

"No cursing!", Chris shouted from his room.

"_Well you get what I mean"_, he smirked. Gwen giggled and sang…

"_Being with you's so rad_

_And I wanna kiss you like mad_

_But I still feel kinda bad_

_Because I can tell that Court still feels sad"_

Duncan scowled in Courtney's direction and sang…

"_I didn't mean to hurt her plainly…_

_But the chick was tryn'a change me_

_And NO ONE'S_

_Gonna EVER change me…."_

Courtney hadn't moved this whole time. She lifted her head up slowly and sang…

"_You can have him…"_

The room fell silent and grew dark except for a spotlight on Courtney.

"_You can…take him_

_But I hope you wise up soon and break him"_

She rose stomping over to Duncan, the spotlight followed her, the music grew intense

_Courtney: I thought we had something real…_

_Duncan: Courtney, just man up cause we're done_

_Courtney: For once you made my heart feel_

_Duncan: Yeah it's been cool and we had fun_

_Courtney: You brought out the dark side in me_

_Duncan: Right now I'm stick'n with Gwen_

_Courtney: I was so strict, you set me free_

_Duncan: I don't want to talk about this again_

_Gwen: I'm sorry I caused this stormy weather_

_Courtney: Shut it goth chick I'm not talking to you_

_Gwen: But really am I the new Heather?_

_Courtney: Now I don't know what to do._

_Duncan: Look just drop it babe-I mean you_

_Courtney: I guess now we're officially through_

_Duncan: I'm going to bed I'll see you two_

He walked to his side of the plane, covering his head with a pillow.

The music ended, the lights rose. Gwen and Courtney were left staring at each other.

"Courtney I—", Gwen started

Courtney put up a hand stopping her, "Forget it"

Gwen looked dumbfounded, "Forget it?" she repeated, "What? No plans to crush me with a rock, or have me shipped to Timbuktu?"

"Oh don't misunderstand me, I still hate you", she clenched her fist, feeling herself give into jealousy again. She took a deep breath and relaxed, "But Duncan chose you", she forced a half smile, "Besides you guys look better together, and Duncan looks….happy."

"Why were you trying to change him so much", Gwen prodded, making sure to keep a good distance, knowing how Courtney tends to lean on the brink on insanity every now and again, "If you would have stopped trying to change him so much, he might….still be with you", she looked down at the floor.

"I guess I just got so used to him that…I started seeing him as property, more than a person." Courtney took one last look at Duncan before turning back to her sleeping spot, "Night".

"Yeah…goodnight", Gwen watched as Courtney walked back over to her spot and sat down alone, turning herself to the wall. Gwen really did feel bad, but she really liked…maybe even loved Duncan, and nothing was going to change that. She turned to Duncan, smiling as he snored loudly and turned over on the hard bench. She took a seat near him and looked out of the window of the plane, staring at the dark blue clouds that flooded the night sky, "I guess this was the way it was supposed to be".


End file.
